Papa's Donuteria
Papa's Donuteria is the 10th game in the Papa Louie's restaurant management series that was released by Flipline Studios on June 16, 2014. The winners of Papa's Next Chefs 2014, Tony and Scooter, are the default workers in the game, but players can create their own customer worker as well. It is located in Powder Point. Just like in Papa's Pastaria, there will be a server that can either be Tony, Scooter, or another custom worker that can be hired when you reach rank 4. Introduction The new roller coaster named Sky Ninja is opening at the amusement park at Powder Point. Tony/Scooter/Custom Worker can't wait to get on the ride. A job opening for Papa's Donuteria offers employees a "jump-in-front-of-the-line" pass, so Tony/Scooter/custom worker takes the job. When he/she finally gets on the coaster, it breaks down. The ride is closed, and it will take a year for it to be repaired. Although He/she is upset, their new boss, Papa Louie, informs him/her that it is time to open the Donuteria, much to his/her dismay. New Features *Filter items by theme, by clothing type, and if you own some or not already (the last one is for furniture) *According to the Flipline Studios Blog, customers will be ordering 3 donuts at a time (although as an aside, Big Pauly asked for 6). *Customization Overhaul *The server will now take the customers' orders directly at their table as they wait. **There will be multiple customers waiting in the Dining Room. *Foodini's minigames now include the opportunity to win 3 rare prizes. *In the shop, you can now find the items if you already buy it or not. Workers *Tony *Scooter *Custom Worker Stations *Order Station *Dough Station *Fry Station *Build Station Customers *James First Customer *Maggie *Franco (Random Day Customer) *Hope (Random Day Customer) *Cecilia (Random Day Customer) *Cooper (Random Day Customer) *Alberto (Unlocked at Day 2 with Strawberry Icing) *Shannon (Unlocked at Day 6) *Allan (Unlocked at Day 8) *Bruna Romano (Unlocked at Day 12 with Honey Drizzle and Mocha Cream) *Clover (Unlocked at Day 13 with Butterscotch Drizzle) *Akari (Unlocked at Rank 2 with Mini Mallows) *Prudence (Unlocked at Rank 3 with Long John Shape Cutter) *Iggy (Unlocked at Rank 4 with Chocolate Mousse) *Mandi (Unlocked at Rank 5 with Chocolate Drizzle) *Johnny (Unlocked at Rank 6 with Waffle Shape Cutter) *Hugo (Unlocked at Rank 7 with Maple Frosting) *Kayla (Unlocked at Day 2 of Maple Mornings Bacon Bits) *Tohru (Unlocked at Rank 9 with Pumpkin Cake) *Matt (Unlocked at Rank 10 with Vanilla Icing) *Willow (unlocked at Rank 11 with Skull Donut) *Gremmie * Mary *Mitch *Radlynn *Professor Fitz *Edna *Chuck *Connor *Boomer *Skyler *Ivy *Foodini *Big Pauly *Mayor Mallow *Pinch Hitwell *Bertha *Rico *Kahuna *Olivia *Nick *Greg *Roy *Captain Cori *Zoe *Robby *Trishna *Kenji *Utah *Nevada *Scarlett *Cletus *Xandra *Sarge Fan *Georgito *Sue *Deano *Kingsley *Vicky *Mindy *Marty *Yippy *Skyler *Santa *Rita *Penny *Peggy *Olga *Carlo Romano *Gino Romano *Edoardo Romano *Rudy *Papa Louie *Wendy 'Locals' *Rudy (Closer) *Iggy (Unlocked at Rank 4 with Chocolate Mousse) *Ember (Unlocked at Rank 20 with Red Icing) * * 'Closers' *Rudy (Monday) *Hank (Tuesday) *Quinn (Wednesday) *Radlynn (Thursday) *Crystal (Friday) *Xolo (Saturday) *Jojo (Sunday) Ingredients 'Shapes Cutters' *Ring Shape Cutter (Start) *Round Shape Cutter (Start) *Long John Shape Cutter (Unlocked with Prudence at Rank 3) *French Cruller Shape Cutter (Unlocked with Kingsley at Rank 19) * 'Doughs' *Regular Dough (Start) *Chocolate Dough (Start) *Pumpkin Cake (Unlocked at Rank 9 with Tohru) *Red Velvet Cake (Unlocked at Rank 30 with Carlo Romano) * 'Icing' *Clear Glaze (Start) *Sky Blue Icing (Start) *Chocolate Icing (Start) *Powdered Sugar (Start) *Strawberry Icing (Unlocked with Alberto on Day 2) *Vanilla Icing (Unlocked with Matt at Rank 10) *Red Icing (Unlocked with Ember at Rank 20) *Cinnamon Sugar (Unlocked with Vicky at Rank 35) 'Sprinkles' *Rainbow Sprinkles (Start) *Chocolate Chips (Start) *Cosmic Coconut (Start) *Mini-Mallows (Unlocked with Akari at Rank 2) *Creameo Bits (Unlocked with Doan at Rank 15) *Crushed Peanuts (Unlocked with Little Edoardo at Rank 24) *Raspberry Bark (Unlocked with Roy at Rank 34) 'Drizzles' *Vanilla Drizzle (Start) *Strawberry Drizzle (Start) *Blue Moon Drizzle (Start) *Chocolate Drizzle (Unlocked with Mandi at Rank 5) *Dreamsicle Drizzle (Unlocked with Trishna at Rank 15) *Caramel Drizzle (Unlocked with Mitch at Rank 25) *Sugarplum Drizzle (Unlocked with Sarge Fan at Rank 29) 'Fillings' *Strawberry Jelly (Start) *Boston Cream (Start) *Chocolate Mousse (Unlocked with Iggy at Rank 4) *Blueberry Custard 'Holiday Ingredients' 'Holiday Fillings' *Mocha Cream *Brownie Batter *Pumpkin Pie Filling *Cherry Cordial Cream *Tutti Frutti Jelly *Bubble Gum Cream * * * * * * 'Holiday Shape Cutters' *Waffle Cutter (Unlocked with Johnny at Rank 6 of Maple Mornings) *Skull Cutter (Unlocked with Willow) *Acorn Cutter (Unlocked with Sienna) *Tree Cutter (Unlocked with Santa) *Infinity Loop Cutter (Unlocked with Xandra) *Heart Cutter (Unlocked with Scarlett) *Shamrock Cutter (Unlocked with Georgito) * * * * * 'Holiday Icing' *Maple Frosting (Unlocked with Hugo at Rank 7 of Maple Mornings) *Full Moon Icing (Unlocked with Big Pauly) *Cocoa Powder (Unlocked with Sasha) *Festive Swirl Icing (Unlocked with Rita) *Midnight Powder (Unlocked with Ivy) *Valentine Powder (Unlocked with Greg) * * * * * * 'Holiday Sprinkles' *Bacobites (Unlocked at Day 2 of Maple Mornings with Kayla) *Spookie Sprinkles (Unlocked at Day 2 of Halloween) *Autumn Leaves Sprinkles (Unlocked with Bertha) *Snowflake Sprinkles *Countdown Crunch *Cupidberry Derps (Unlocked with Greg) * * * * * 'Holiday Drizzle (2 per holiday)' *Honey Drizzle *Butterscotch Drizzle *Peanut Butter Drizzle *Licorice Drizzle *Candy Corn Drizzle *Fudge Swirl Drizzle *Candy Cane Drizzle *Santa Cookie Drizzle *Flavor X Drizzle *Creameo Drizzle *Red Cinnamon Drizzle *Neapolitan Drizzle * * * * * * * * * * * * Holidays (New Holidays in BOLD) * Maple Mornings '(Unlocked at Rank 6 with Johnny) * Halloween(Unlocked at Rank 11 with Willow) * Thanksgiving (Unlocked at Rank 16 with Sienna) * Christmas (Unlocked at Rank 21 with Santa) * New Year (Unlocked at Rank 26 with Xandra) * Valentine's Day (Unlocked at Rank 31 with Scarlett) * St. Paddy's Day (Unlocked at Rank 36 with Georgito) * Easter (Unlocked at Rank 41 with Cletus) * 'Big Top Carnival (Unlocked at Rank 46 with Foodini) * Summer Luau (Unlocked at Rank 51 with Kahuna) * Starlight Jubilee (Unlocked at Rank 56 with Boomer) * Sky Ninja Returns '(Unlocked at Rank 61 with Ninjoy) Mini-Games *Papa's Raceway *Slider Escape *Freeze-Putt *Hallway Hunt *Pop Dart *Spin N' Sauce *Mitch's Mess Items 'Upgrades * Doorbell ($30.00) * Cook Boosters (6) ($120.00) * Alarms (6) ($80.00) * Icing Guides ($400.00) * Advanced Guides ($500.00) Furniture *(M) Sm. Maple Table - $35.00, 10 pts *(M) Waffle Table - $75.00, 40 pts *(M) Log Fence - $50.00, 30 pts *(M) Lumberjack Log - $60.00, 30 pts *(H) Halloween Table - $55.00, 20 pts *(H) Lg. Halloween Table - $75.00, 30 pts *(H) Spindly Spider - $85.00, 30 pts *(H) Hanging Bats - $100.00, 40 pts *(T) Sm. Harvest Table - $35.00, 10 pts *(T) Lg. Harvest Table - $75.00, 30 pts *(T) Newspaper Stand - $80.00, 40 pts *(T) Corn Stalks - $70.00, 30 pts *© Sm. Holiday Table - $35.00, 10 pts *© Festive Phonograph - $55.00, 20 pts *© Christmas Tree - $95.00, 40 pts *© Fireplace - $120.00, 40 pts *(N) Sm. Rainbow Table - $35.00, 10 pts *(N) Lg. Rainbow Table - $75.00, 30 pts *(N) New Year Fence - $30.00, 30 pts *(N) Comic Books - $150.00, 30 pts *(N) Rainbow Gum - $85.00, 20 pts *(V) Sm. Valentine Table - $35.00, 10 pts *(V) Lg. Valentine Table - $75.00, 30 pts *(V) Valentine Fence - $30.00, 30 pts *(V) Strawberry Gum - $85.00, 20 pts *(V) Jukebox - $450.00, 60 pts *(P) Sm. Shamrock Table -$35.00, 10 pts *(P) Lg. Shamrock Table - $75.00, 30 pts *(P) McCoy Arcade Game - $450.00, 60 pts *(P) Pot o' gold - $85.00, 30 pts *(E) Sm. Easter Table - $35.00, 10 pts *(E) Lg. Easter Table - $75.00, 30 pts *(E) SNJ (Steak N Jake) Arcade Game - $500.00, 60 pts *(E) Treats Cooler - $120.00, 40 pts *(B) Sm. Carnival Table - $35.00, 10 pts *(B) Lg. Carnival Table - $75.00, 30 pts *(B) Big Top Balloons - $45.00, 30 pts *(L) Sm. Luau Table - $35.00, 10 pts *(L) Luau Boombox - $65.00, 20 pts *(L) Luau Umbrella - $85.00, 30 pts *(L) Surfboard - $150.00, 30 pts *(J) Sm. Jubilee Table - $35.00, 10 pts *(J) Lg. Jubilee Table - $75.00, 30 pts *(J) Starry Fence - $30.00, 30 pts *(J) Red Flag - $25.00, 10 pts *(S) Sm. Ninja Table - $35.00, 10 pts *(S) Lg. Ninja Table - $75.00, 30 pts *(S) Sky Ninja Fence - $75.00, 30 pts *(S) Sky Ninja Flag - $80.00, 30 pts 'Floors/Walls' *(M) Wood Grain Wall - $60.00, 20 pts *(M) Flatware Wall - $60.00, 20 pts *(M) Green Thick Carpet - $60.00, 20 pts *(H) Orange Stripe Wall - $60.00, 20 pts *(H) Purple Plaid Wall - $60.00, 20 pts *(H) Halloween Wall - $60.00, 20 pts *(H) Dark Wood Floor - $60.00, 20 pts *(H) Spooky Tile - $60.00, 20 pts *(T) Harvest Wall - $60.00, 20 pts *(T) Orange Zigzag Wall - $60.00, 20 pts *(T) Multigrain Floor- $60.00, 20 pts *© Forest Wall - $60.00, 20 pts *© Christmas Wall - $60.00, 20 pts *© Candy Stripe Wall - $60.00, 20 pts *© Red Floor - $60.00, 20 pts *© Snow Floor - $60.00, 20 pts *(N) Prism Wall - $60.00, 20 pts *(N) Rainbow Stripe Wall - $60.00, 20 pts *(N) Color Swirl Wall - $60.00, 20 pts *(N) Lattice Flloor - $60.00, 20 pts *(N) Circle Floor - $60.00, 20 pts *(V) Pink Zag Wall - $60.00, 20 pts *(V) Valentine Block Wall - $60.00, 20 pts *(V) Heart Wall - $60.00, 20 pts *(V) Pink Carpet - $60.00, 20 pts *(P) Lime Stripe Wall - $60.00, 20 pts *(P) Shamrock Wall - $60.00, 20 pts *(P) Green Carpet - $60.00, 20 pts *(P) Golden Tile - $60.00, 20 pts *(E) Egg Yolk Wall - $60.00, 20 pts *(E) Easter Stripe Wall - $60.00, 20 pts *(E) Yellow Stripe Floor - $60.00, 20 pts *(B) Carnival Wall - $60.00, 20 pts *(B) Tent Stripe Wall - $60.00, 20 pts *(B) Colored Planks - $60.00, 20 pts *(L) Yellow Lattice - $60.00, 20 pts *(L) Sunset Wall - $60.00, 20 pts *(L) Teal Zigzag Floor - $60.00, 20 pts *(L) White Sand Floor - $60.00, 20 pts *(J) Patriotic Wall - $60.00, 20 pts *(J) Starstripe Wall - $60.00, 20 pts *(J) Dark Star Carpet - $60.00, 20 pts *(S) Ninja Dot Wall - $60.00, 20 pts *(S) Red Sky Wall - $60.00, 20 pts *(S) Black Pattern Wall - $60.00, 20 pts *(S) Fuchsia Floor - $60.00, 20 pts 'Clothes' *(M) Maple Leaf Tee - $55.00 Badges To be determined. Updates *4/16/2014: Papa's Donuteria is announced. *4/23/2014: Papa's Donuteria is going to take place in Powder Point, operating within an amusement park. *4/30/2014: Papa's Donuteria announced new customer, Rudy, who will be a closer. *5/7/2014: The Dough Station is introduced, with buttons for Fry and Build station pictured. *5/14/2014: Customization Overhaul! More choices on how your custom worker can look like. Pictures show that there will be a chef and a server. *5/21/2014: The Fry Station is introduced, including outro scenes and some of the ingredients that will be used in the game. *5/28/2014: The Build Station is Introduced, and some New Sprinkles and Drizzles. *6/2/2014: Tony and Scooter formally announced as winners of 2014 Papa's Next Chefs tournament. *6/4/2014: Shops and Inventory are revealed. New Holiday: Maple Mornings *6/5/2014: Dining Room: There can be multiple customers waiting in the dining room. *6/9/2014: The announcement of the release date: June 16, 2014. *6/10/2014: New Mini-Game, Papa's Raceway is announced. *6/12/2014: More hairstyles, including new hair colors and more hat choices. *6/16/2014: Papa's Donuteria is released and playable! Trivia *Papa's Donuteria is located in the town of Powder Point, within the city's amusement park. *Powder Point has a baseball team called the Powder Point Woolies. *The game will be featuring a Dining Room like Papa's Pastaria. *Customers in the dining room may have a drink cup with the Donuteria logo (half of the logo seen) in front of her. However, there is no drink station in the game. *The items in the shop do not have descriptions. *On Halloween, the majority of customers are dressed on Halloween unlike the other gamerias, when only the closers were dressed. **Rudy: T-Rex **Hank: Cowboy **All the other closers have the same costume in Papa's Pastaria Gallery blog_announce - Donuteria.jpg|Coming soon... Papa's Donuteria papasdonuteriatitlescreen.jpg|The title screen of Papa's Donuteria infobanner.jpg aaaa.jpg Papas_donut.jpg Rudy.png|Rudy, Scarlett's Boyfriend, A New Customer, and a Closer. doughstation_pic1.jpg|Sneak peek: Dough Station 1 doughstation_pic2.jpg|Sneak Peek: Dough Station 2 Custom_04.jpg|Customization Overhaul custom_01.jpg|New hairstyles and facial hair for the guys custom_02.jpg|Additional hair styles and new bangs for the girls custom_03.jpg|More skin tones hairstyles.jpg|Examples of hair combinations Fry Station.jpg|Fry Station!!! Alberto Ordering 1.jpg|Alberto Ordering in Papa's Donuteria. Powder Point.jpg|People visiting Powder Point buildstation_01.jpg buildstation_02.jpg buildstation_03.jpg buildstation_04.jpg buildstation_05.jpg buildstation_06.jpg Sorting_01.jpg Sorting_03.jpg Sorting_02.jpg Holiday.jpg|New Holiday: Maple Mornings! orderatseat.jpg xolochest.jpg|Opening June 16th! :D minigame1.jpg|New Mini Game: Papa's Raceway minigame2.jpg|Papa's Raceway guy_hairstyles_02.jpg|Additional hairstyles for the guys Haircolor2.jpg|Hair Colors for your Owner Newhats.jpg|New Hats Play_Papa's_Donuteria_Now!.jpg|Play Papa's Donuteria Now!|link=http://www.flipline.com/games/papasdonuteria/index.html Papa's Donuteria Free Flash Game Flipline Studios.png|New Customer: Iggy Papa's dounteria costumers.PNG|People visting Power Point Halloween.JPG Blog announce2.jpg Allan 1.jpg|Perfect with Allan!!!!